Aquí y ahora
by Elxena
Summary: El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco ha terminado. Katniss Everdeen y Johanna Mason están a salvo en el Distrito 13. Al menos, físicamente. Los acontecimientos han dejado una profunda huella en ambas, sumiéndolas en una tormenta de angustia, rabia y confusión. Sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento se irá abriendo paso y, tal vez, signifique el principio de un nuevo camino entre ambas.


**"AQUÍ Y AHORA"**

Fanfic basado en los libros y las películas de "Los Juegos del Hambre".

Localizado cronológicamente en el tercer libro, tras los acontecimientos de "Los Juegos del Hambre: En llamas".

Se utiliza como base tanto el tercer libro de la serie como la segunda película.

Descargo: los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen. Esto es tan solo una obra de ficción y no se pretende obtener beneficio económico alguno con ella".

* * *

**1**

Ha salido sola de nuevo. La veo sentada en la tierra, encorvada junto a un árbol, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Su mano derecha ciñe con fuerza su muñeca izquierda, los dedos de esta mano abriéndose y cerrándose en un movimiento compulsivo. Le he visto hacer eso varias veces. La mayoría, cuando se escapa al bosque, como hoy. Muy raramente en la Madriguera, como ella lo llama. Hasta yo me he acostumbrado a hacerlo así. _Madriguera de conejos_. El rebelde Distrito 13, ahora reducido y hacinado en una especie de gigantesco hormiguero humano. En fin, al menos sobrevivieron. Pasando del resto de Distritos, como apostilla siempre ella con rencor, pero lo hicieron. Y ahora estamos aquí. Y el mundo, tal y como lo conocemos, podría cambiar.

No quiero pensar en eso. En los planes de Coin, de Heavensbee, de Haymitch, de todos aquellos que conspiraron a mis espaldas para hacer de mí un símbolo, una esperanza. Un heraldo de muerte. Ya no sé ni cuánta gente ha muerto en mi nombre, por mi culpa. He sobrevivido al Vasallaje de los Veinticinco para ser lo que otros han planeado para mí. Y solo veo un horizonte de sangre en ello. No, no quiero pensar en eso.

La miro. Sé que sabe que estoy aquí. Al fin y al cabo, es Johanna Mason, uno de los tributos ganadores de Los Juegos del Hambre. No se sobrevive a la Arena sin un par de habilidades. Sin intuición. Sin un sexto sentido. Sin corazón. Bien lo sé yo. Pero, como cada vez que ha ocurrido, sé que no hará nada. Me dejará observarla, no sé por qué. Johanna Mason no es alguien a quien le guste la gente. Mucho menos, alguien a quien le guste que la observen a escondidas. Aun así, aun sabiendo que la estoy observando, no llamará mi atención.

Pero me equivoco.

—¿Además de descerebrada eres una pervertida, chica en llamas? —dice, sin girarse, sin elevar la voz.

Suelto un pequeño jadeo. Es la primera vez que lo hace. Que me hace ver que sabe que estoy aquí.

—No debí darte tan fuerte con el rollo de alambre, ¿eh? —se gira hacia donde intuye que estoy (al fin y al cabo, _yo_ también soy uno de los tributos ganadores y tengo mis propias habilidades) y esboza una sonrisa desprovista de júbilo—. ¿Te jodí algo en tu preciosa cabecita y te has convertido en una acosadora?

Hago una mueca de fastidio y me doy a ver. Johanna arquea una ceja. Estoy demasiado lejos para saber si es desprecio, hastío o, directamente, odio. Cualquiera de las tres opciones sería válida, tratándose de ella, tratándose de mí. Sobre todo de mí. A Johanna la torturaron por mi culpa. Una más en mi sangrienta cuenta. No viviré lo suficiente para purgar todos mis pecados.

—No habrás sido una buena chica y me has traído un regalito, ¿verdad? —dice, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa que no es tal, solo una mueca sarcástica, desengañada, hostil.

Sé a qué se refiere. Durante los primeros días de nuestra recuperación Johanna me visitaba para _chutarse_ mi morflina. Nunca me quejé. Yo fui la causa del dolor que pretendía ahuyentar, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

—No —replico, avanzando hacia ella.

Johanna emite un sonoro bufido.

—Eres todo un fastidio, chica en llamas.

Llego hasta ella. Debemos de ser —de hecho, _sé _que lo somos—, las únicas habitantes del Distrito 13 a las que se les permite salir al bosque, fuera de obligaciones o por una tarea concreta. A mí, porque sabían que, si no me concedían esas salidas, me perderían. A Johanna, porque todo le da igual y sería capaz de abrirse paso a hachazos. Odia la Madriguera. Ella ama el bosque. Como yo.

Hasta ahí llega todo lo positivo que tenemos en común. Ser tributos vencedores en nuestros respectivos Juegos y el posterior Vasallaje no pertenece a esa categoría. Sí a la de experiencia común, jamás a una positiva.

Johanna me deja que me siente a su lado. Sí, he dicho bien. Me lo _permite_. Johanna sabe muy bien qué hacer cuando _no_ quiere algo.

—¿Has aprendido mucho? —inquiere, con un deje burlón.

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunto, confusa.

Me mira. Johanna tiene la mirada que merezco de todas las personas que han muerto o sufrido por mí.

—De la reproducción de las chinches de árbol, descerebrada —deja pasar unos segundos para ver si replico, pero, al no hacerlo, vuelve a girarse y resopla de nuevo—. Pues entonces _sí _resultó quete convertí en una pervertida acechadora.

No contesto. ¿Para qué? Si Johanna decidiera pasar cinco minutos de cada día golpeándome con un palo, le dejaría. Ella, al menos, tendría su oportunidad. Los cadáveres calcinados de lo que una vez fue mi hogar, el Distrito 12, nunca podrán. Todos y cada uno de los que lo están haciendo hoy —morir en mi nombre—, mañana, la semana que viene, tampoco. Por mí, siempre por mí. El maldito Sinsajo. El heraldo de la muerte.

Siento que soy un fraude. _Sé_ que lo soy. No quieren que luche en primera línea. Quieren acicalarme, moldearme, convertirme en una muñeca parlante. No pienso consentírselo. Iré hasta el mismísimo Capitolio y le haré tragar a Snow sus nauseabundas rosas. Directamente a través de su jodida tráquea abierta.

Pero no puedo desprenderme de los remordimientos. Miro de reojo la mano izquierda de Johanna, la que abre y cierra de forma compulsiva. Ya no lo hace, pero me fijo en que sus manos son ahora dos puños en los que destacan unos nudillos pálidos como la luz de la luna. No me hacía falta verlos para saber que todo su cuerpo está en tensión. Debe de tener ganas de partirme la cara y todavía no me explico por qué no lo ha hecho ya. Oportunidades no le han faltado, desde luego. Y debería saber que yo me dejaría. Supongo que, por ahora, se conforma con insultarme y darme la consideración de un perro sarnoso. Pese a ello, siento una oleada de pena atravesar mi pecho. Por ella. Por todos. Muchos han perdido demasiado. Yo, al menos, tengo a mamá, a Prim, a Gale y a Peeta. Johanna, no. Johanna está sola. Si no estuviéramos en el mundo en el que estamos, si la vida no fuese la que es, rodearía sus hombros con un brazo y trataría de consolarla. ¡Solo somos dos chicas que apenas han salido de la adolescencia, por favor! Pero el mundo, la vida y Johanna son como y lo que son. No puedo decirle nada, porque Johanna no acepta lo que ella consideraría compasión. Si se lo comentaras, te diría que hizo lo que hizo y punto.

Pero pienso en la morflina que se inyectaba. En cómo la torturaron. Quizás todavía no esté bien.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunto.

—¿El qué?

—La mano —respondo, señalándosela.

Noto su sobresalto. Se gira hacia mí con rapidez, hay un destello en su mirada que no sé cómo interpretar. Diría que cólera, porque es Johanna Mason, pero podría equivocarme. Siento algo extraño ante esa fugaz mirada. Había algo más en ella, antes de que la retirara. _¿Miedo?_ Pero Johanna Mason nunca tiene miedo. Me lo dijo ella misma. "No pueden hacerme daño, no soy como vosotros. A mí no me queda nadie". Eso es lo que me contestó cuando, en la Arena, durante el Vasallaje, intenté evitar que fuera a la jungla, donde los charlajos imitaban las voces torturadas de nuestros seres queridos. La frase estaba teñida de una inquietante indiferencia, lo dijo como quien enuncia el titular de una noticia rutinaria. "A mí no me queda nadie".

Y si te quitan todo aquello que pueden usar en tu contra, no tienes miedo. Pero, su mirada…

—¿A ti qué te importa, descerebrada? —gruñe, volviendo a perder la mirada en la tierra.

Se calla, pero hay algo más. Está incómoda, puedo notarlo. No de un modo físico, sino como el niño obediente que ha robado una manzana del cesto y ve entrar a su madre. Aunque no le llame la atención, él acabará confesando.

Pero Johanna Mason, no. No lo hará. La Johanna que podría hacer eso, la chica despreocupada que una vez fue, está perdida dentro de ella, de esa superviviente recubierta de una coraza de hierro que no tiene a nadie en el mundo por quien llorar ni de quien preocuparse.

Me gustaría hacerlo por ella. Pero, seguramente me escupiría en la cara si se lo dijera. Yo debo de ser la primera de su lista en su largo inventario de desprecios.

—Lárgate —dice, muy bajito. Con rabia.

Veo que la línea de sus hombros se estremece. Quizás se esté esforzando por evitar golpearme. Nadie puede tocar al Sinsajo, sería un mal negocio para la rebelión. Pero, como he dicho, a ella le permitiría hacerlo. Nadie lo sabría. "Me caí de un árbol", les diría.

No, no es masoquismo. Le aplicaban descargas eléctricas. La sumergían en agua y la electrocutaban. Dejaban que escuchara los gritos de Petta durante horas —_tic, toc_—, como una tortura más. Y a mí, a la niña bonita de la revolución, me sacaron la primera de la Arena. No a ella, no a Peeta. _A mí._ Johanna ni siquiera es capaz de entrar en una ducha. ¡En una jodida ducha! No puedo ni imaginar la terrible agonía que provoca algo así. Y —lo que más me duele— le tiene pánico a la lluvia. Ella, una chica del Distrito 7, que ama el bosque. La lluvia es vida para el bosque. Johanna jamás volverá a disfrutar de un día de lluvia bajo los árboles, oliendo el aroma de la tierra mojada, maravillándose con el color vivo de la hierba húmeda. A ella la dejaron allí, para salvarme _a mí_. Johanna escuchaba los gritos de Peeta a través de las paredes de su celda. Tic, toc. Agua y descargas. Tic, toc. Y todo, de nuevo, por mí. El Sinsajo. La chica en llamas. La jodida Katniss Everdeen.

Tic. Toc.

Nunca reveló nada. Pese a las torturas, aguantó. Era de las pocas que conocía el plan. El pobre Peeta nunca pudo decirles nada, pero Johanna… Johanna tuvo que hacer crujir sus dientes, y esta es una metáfora miserable para lo que le ocurrió. _Lo soportó, por mí._ Sí, de acuerdo, yo no tenía ni idea del plan, no sabía qué se estaba tramando, no decidí que nos ayudaran a Peeta y a mí, no ordené sacrificar al resto por mí, _por mí_, ¡por mí!

Pero a la chica árbol le aterra el agua y eso es lo único que importa. Así, ¿veis?, si Johanna Mason quisiera partirme la cara, me dejaría.

Pero solo quiere que me vaya. Entiendo su desprecio. Lo siento por mí misma cada mañana al despertarme. Cada segundo de cada nuevo día. Me levanto, cabizbaja.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Me voy.

**2**

Prim es lista. Mucho. E intuitiva. Demasiado. Por eso, esa mañana, fue a mí a quien buscó. Llegó jadeante y, con el aliento entrecortado, me lo dijo, con la angustia reflejada en su mirada. ¡Oh, mi hermanita! Algún día será una médica maravillosa. Sabe tratar a las personas, conectar con ellas. Es compasiva. Todo lo contrario que yo. No me gustan las personas. No sé qué hacer con ellas. Hubo un tiempo en el que _sentía_, pero la Arena se lo llevó. La Arena y los centenares de cadáveres que llevan mi nombre. Muertos en nombre de un símbolo.

—Katniss, está lloviendo —me dice, aspirando una brusca bocanada de aire—. Es una tormenta.

Lista, intuitiva. Mi hermanita sabe leer en el silencio, en las cosas que no se hacen, en los gestos que no se tienen. Conoce hacia dónde se dirige mi angustiada mirada, aun cuando ni siquiera yo soy consciente. Sobre _quién_ lo hago. Por eso sabe que ya no se trata ni de Gale ni de Peeta. Creo que lo sabe antes que yo, que todavía ando enredada en mi interior, rebosante de ira y angustia, remordimientos y una vergonzante autocompasión que jamás admitiría. Tan enredada que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ese otro sentimiento que, callada y tímidamente, intenta abrirse paso entre sus hermanos oscuros.

No es necesario que me diga nada más. Johanna está fuera, en el bosque. Lanzo una maldición y echo a correr hacia el exterior.

Sí, claro, intentan detenerme. Supongo que Coin empieza a hartarse de su irascible marioneta de porcelana. Yo tengo un papel muy claro en aquel juego y tener ideas propias no entra en sus planes. Pero, digamos que tendrá que aceptarlo. Y si quiero salir fuera, _ahora, ya_, nadie me lo va a impedir.

Corro hacia el bosque con el corazón saltando en mi pecho, la cortina de agua empapándome. _No lo soportará_, pienso, angustiada, mientras me paso la mano por la cara en un intento de eliminar el agua de mis ojos. Pequeñas ramas arañan la piel de mi cara, de mis brazos, tironean de la tela de mis pantalones, enganchándose como si fuesen las diminutas garras de criaturas maléficas. Siento los pulmones arder. Sé dónde encontrarla, siempre va al mismo sitio. En esa parte en concreto del bosque creen las rubipolas, unas plantas de flores carmesíes que abundan en el Distrito 7. A veces la he visto regresar con la corola de una de ellas guardada en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Durante mi alocada carrera resbalo en un par de ocasiones, dándome de bruces contra el suelo, y ya no se trata solo de agua el líquido que resbala por mi cara. Ignoro el punzante dolor, abrumada por la angustia. _Encuéntrala, encuéntrala, encuéntrala_, es lo único que ocupa mi cabeza.

Lo hago.

Está hecha un ovillo, tirada sobre la empapada tierra. No puedo oírla con el estruendo de la tormenta, pero sé que está gimiendo. Se abraza a sí misma en un intento infantil de protegerse. Maldigo a Snow. _¡Solo es agua, maldita sea!,_ pienso, con rabia. Agua, joder, y podía derribar a una de las chicas más fuertes que conocía.

—Johanna —musito en un jadeo cuando llego hasta ella y me arrodillo a su lado.

No me atrevo a tocarla. No sé cómo será recibido mi gesto. Johanna tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tiembla de forma espasmódica, como si una fuerza invisible la zarandeara de un lado a otro. Ahora _sí_ puedo escuchar sus lamentos. Son casi un susurro, pero los escucho. Se me encoge el corazón. Indecisa, adelanto una temblorosa mano y la poso sobre su brazo. Noto de inmediato la tensión. Me inclino sobre ella.

—Johanna —la llamo con suavidad.

Su reacción me sobresalta. Soltando un aullido lastimero se encoge aún más, intentando mimetizarse con el suelo. Noto que le castañetean los dientes. La línea de su mandíbula, tensa como un cable de acero, tiembla.

—Tranquila, soy yo, Katniss.

Supongo que no le servirá de mucho consuelo, pero es todo lo que tengo. Intento tocarla de nuevo, pero es como palpar una roca. Todos sus músculos están en tensión. Creo que intenta meterse dentro de sí misma. Allí el agua no la alcanzará.

—Bien, chica árbol —murmuro, mirando a mi alrededor—. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Sé que no muy lejos de allí hay una cueva. Empiezo a conocer aquel bosque como la palma de mi mano. Si logro alejarla del agua tal vez reaccione. La idea es buena, sí, pero, ¿cómo llevarla a cabo? Vale, Johanna es un saco de huesos, todavía no se ha recuperado del todo, pero no estoy segura. No de poder cargar con ella, sino de que acepte mi contacto. Le echo otra mirada. Parece a punto de romperse. Un hilillo de sangre se desliza barbilla abajo, mezclándose con el agua. En su agitación se ha mordido el labio. Sacudiendo la cabeza con decisión me inclino sobre ella y paso mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo. Alzarla a pulso es más fácil de lo que creía y la constatación me duele. No sabía de cuántas formas se podía romper a un ser humano, pero Johanna parece un triste ejemplo de ello.

Avanzo como puedo entre la furia del agua y la tierra embarrada. No tardo en localizar la cueva. Johanna no ha abierto la boca en ningún momento, ni siquiera ha reaccionado físicamente. Es como llevar una piedra enorme en brazos. Un trozo de roca inánime y frío. Eso me preocupa más que si me hubiera rechazado con un tortazo. Significa que se encuentra muy lejos de ese bosque.

Acelero el paso.

**3**

La cueva es angosta, de techo bajo e incómoda. Meto a Johanna lo más lejos posible de la entrada y ella se limita a quedarse acurrucada donde la dejo. Tirita como una bandera bajo un huracán, aunque intuyo que no es solo de frío.

—Ya está, Johanna —digo muy bajito, como si le hablara a un animal acorralado y muerto de miedo—. Aquí no hay agua.

Durante largos, eternos, minutos, no dice nada, no hace nada, no consigo de ella ni una sola reacción. Sigue agitada por los temblores, pero al menos ya no gime. No me atrevo a tocarla. Debería abrazarla, tanto para procurarle algo de calor como consuelo. Eso es lo que harían dos personas normales. Procurarse cercanía en una situación difícil. Pero, no somos personas normales. Para empezar, somos tributos supervivientes. Para terminar, _somos_ tributos supervivientes. Es lo único que nos define. Oh, y que ella fue torturada por mi causa. No me merezco tocarla. Y no es porque no lo desee, porque, sorprendentemente, _lo deseo_. Y no estoy segura de que en el origen de ese deseo solo esté el dar —¿o buscar?— consuelo. Porque siento que hay _algo más_. Me duelen los huesos de puro anhelo, quiero alargar mi mano y tocarla. _¿De dónde sale esto?,_ me digo, confusa. _Es Johanna, soy yo._

Me aparto, agitada y desconcertada. El corazón me palpita como cuando corría angustiada por el bosque, buscándola. El tamaño de la cueva hace que no haya mucho espacio, aun así, me aparto; intento que ella tenga el máximo posible. Me coloco en el límite de la boca de entrada, tanto, que siento cómo el agua chorrea por mi espalda. Voy a ganarme un enfriamiento y una mueca de disgusto por parte de mis marionetistas. Va a quedar poco heroico que la chica en llamas moquee como una cría de parvulario en los vídeos promocionales.

Que les den.

Me miro las manos. Me tiemblan. ¿De frío, anhelo o angustia? No lo sé. No quiero saberlo. Miro hacia el exterior. Cuando lo hago, el agua cae sobre mi cara. No veo nada a causa de la densa cortina de lluvia. Siento un terrible agobio anidando en mi pecho. _Y yo que pensaba que la vida era difícil._ Acabo de darme cuenta de que siempre puede empeorar, y no precisamente por la perspectiva de que un puñado de esbirros del Capitolio te convierta en un objetivo a cazar. No sé qué me pasa. El temblor de mis manos se extiende al resto de mi cuerpo. Miro a Johanna. Ella sigue estremeciéndose, pero ya no convulsiona. Me miro de nuevo las manos, trémulas. ¡Joder, no tendría que ser tan difícil! _Solo es un abrazo._ Cercanía. Consuelo. ¿Solo eso? _¿Solo eso, jodida Katniss Everdeen?, _me cuestiono, enfadada conmigo misma.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Escucho un levísimo suspiro entrecortado que sale de Johanna. Me siento como un monstruo. Somos como bestias heridas. Atacaríamos a quien quisiera quitarnos la espina incrustada en la garra. No sabríamos comportarnos como seres humanos ni aunque nos dictaran instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ahora es un hondo lamento lo que sale de sus labios. No lo soporto. Me acerco a ella. Debe de estar en _shock_, y su cuerpo frío como un témpano. Podría enfermar gravemente. Es increíble, _sé que estoy buscando una justificación_. Me enfado de nuevo conmigo. Tomando una decisión me acerco, extiendo mi brazo y mi mano aletea sobre su costado. Sigue encogida, hecha un ovillo. La toco. No hay reacción. Poso la palma entera, aguardo. Me inclino, _despacio_, me tumbo a su lado, _muy despacio_. Me pego a ella y paso un brazo por encima de su cuerpo. Aguanto la respiración a la espera de la más que probable airada reacción y, cuando esta no llega, suelto un hondo suspiro de alivio. Me acurruco a su lado, hundo mi barbilla en su nuca, rodeo su cabeza con el brazo libre y la cerco. Con mucho cuidado la muevo para hacer que su mejilla repose sobre mi antebrazo. Siempre será mejor que la dura piedra. Sigue sin reaccionar. Por un instante me asusta que el _shock_ la haya llevado demasiado lejos, pero entonces se mueve. Es un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero lo noto, porque estoy pegada a ella. Se ha acercado. Se ha echado hacia atrás, acurrucándose contra mí. Aumento con delicadeza mi agarre, aguantando la respiración.

Y entonces lo hace.

Una de sus manos busca la mía. La coge. La aprieta. Cierro los ojos y reprimo un nuevo suspiro de alivio. Está temblando, lo estamos las dos. Quiero pensar que es frío, pero sé que no es la razón última; no en mí, al menos. Sé que ya no se trata de dar o buscar consuelo. Creo que mi interior se ha detenido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la quietud me ha permitido darme cuenta de ese nuevo y tímido sentimiento.

Todavía no sé qué hacer con todo ello. Pero, tal vez, no es lo que importe ahora.

Pasan cerca de quince minutos hasta que Johanna reacciona. Se agita, se desprende de mi abrazo. Hemos permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo. Por su respiración, sé que ella ha estado consciente en todo momento. Eso me aterra más que el rechazo. Significa que ha sabido _quién_ y _qué_. Yo, abrazándola. ¿Qué es lo que me aterra? Tal vez, que no estoy preparada para la expiación. Si alguien como Johanna me acepta bajaré la guardia, me creeré que tengo derecho al perdón. Y no se lo merecen. No los cientos de muertos que una vez fueron mis convecinos. No los centenares del resto de Distritos, espoleados a la rebelión por una mocosa que nunca fue consciente de _qué_ estaba empezando. No tengo derecho a la normalidad, mucho menos a la felicidad. No mientras siga siendo el símbolo del sufrimiento.

Pero, realmente, en lo más profundo de mí, _sé_ que no es esa la razón de ese miedo. No es temor a ser perdonada. Ni mucho menos. _Ese nuevo sentimiento._

Johanna se aparta de mí de repente, con brusquedad. Se semiincorpora, dándome la espalda. Yo la imito, quedándome sentada, mirando con inquietud su nuca. Veo cómo agita sus hombros, como si se desprendiese de un manto pesado.

Después, se gira hacia mí. La tormenta de horror sigue velando su mirada, pero al menos parece tener el control. Aunque sus ojos son como dos pozos oscuros me alivia descubrir en su fondo la chispa de la claridad. Alza una ceja, sardónica, y tuerce la boca en una mueca antes de decir:

—¿Qué te has hecho en la cara, descerebrada? Ahora pensarán que he sido yo.

_Bien_, pienso, aliviada. Se comporta como una cabrona; por lo tanto, Johanna está _bien_.

Me llevo una mano a la frente y noto la hinchazón y el surco de una pequeña herida.

—Les diré que ha sido el agua —digo, alzándome de hombros—. Que el Capitolio ha creado una nueva mutación. Lluvia con un buen gancho de izquierda.

Para mi sorpresa, sonríe. Muy, muy levemente, pero lo hace. Después, su mirada se ensombrece cuando la desvía hacia la boca de la cueva. Sigue lloviendo torrencialmente.

—No durará para siempre —digo con amabilidad.

Una sombra cruza su rostro cuando replica.

—Lo hará el resto de mi vida. Eso es _siempre _para mí.

Frunzo el ceño con angustia.

—Pero te están ayudando con eso, ¿verdad? —digo—. La terapia…

—No estoy loca —replica ella, rápidamente y con rudeza.

Su mirada se ha vuelto hosca, como su lenguaje corporal. La tensión ha regresado a su cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, arrepentida de haber dicho nada.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso, ni pretendía…

—_Tú_ nunca pretendes nada, ¿verdad, chica en llamas? —Me interrumpe, sonriendo como lo haría un depredador en plena caza—. No pretendes molestar, no pretendes llevar a los Distritos a la rebelión, no pretendes que masacren a tu propia gente, ni que otros se sacrifiquen por ti, ni que…

—¡Cállate! —grito.

Es demasiado. La situación me tiene alterada, lo que_ siento _lo hace. Las hirientes palabras de Johanna hacen que regresen a mi cabeza las que me dijo Snow la mañana que empezábamos la Gira de la Victoria: "Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, ha encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que destruya Panem".

—Cállate —repito, tensándome. Creo que he estado a punto de saltar sobre ella. De pegarle—. ¡Joder! —exclamo, temblando, mientras me tapo los ojos con una mano.

—Esa boquita…

Detecto la burla en su tono y la miro, llena de rabia. Sí, de acuerdo, soy el símbolo que lo ha puesto todo patas arriba y sí, _joder_, tengo toda la culpa del mundo cargando sobre mis hombros. Lo llevo conmigo a cada maldito segundo de mi vida. ¡Pero yo no pedí esto!

—No lo pedí —susurro, apretando los dientes. La mirada de Johanna sobre mí es de curiosidad. Desvío la mía hacia el exterior, sintiendo cómo el frío me cala hasta los huesos. No tiene nada que ver con el enfriamiento de mi cuerpo, sino con el de mi alma—. No pedí esto.

—Pero eres lo que eres —dice Johanna. En su voz, esta vez, no hay animadversión. Creo que lo más amable que Johanna puede ofrecer es un tono desprovisto de ira, sarcasmo o condescendencia. Eso, en ella, se llama socializar.

—Sí. Lo soy —replico con amargura—. Un heraldo de muerte.

Mi voz está llena de veneno, de odio, de desazón. El que tengo, el que siento, lo que soy.

—¿Autocompasión, descerebrada? —replica ella—. No lo hubiera esperado de ti.

Me giro, llena de rabia de nuevo. Es la rabia que siento contra mí misma, pero como Johanna es la única persona que está en esa cueva aparte de mí, ella será la destinataria. Sé que no debo, sé que no puedo, sé que no es justo, pero… _siento tanta rabia_. Tengo las imágenes del arrasado Distrito 12 grabadas a fuego en mis pupilas. Solo se salvaron ochocientos. El noventa por ciento murió. Yo, no.

Ni Johanna se lo espera ni yo misma sabía que lo iba a hacer. Echo hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas mi brazo derecho y estampo mi puño contra la dura roca de la cueva. _Yo sigo viva_, pienso con amargura, antes de que mis nudillos se estrellen contra la piedra.

—¡Eh!

La exclamación de alarma y sorpresa de Johanna se mezcla con mi grito de dolor. Un latigazo recorre mi brazo, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el hombro, y sigue más allá, enviando su mensaje a todo mi cuerpo. La mano se me queda muerta. La sangre empieza a gotear entre el valle de mis nudillos.

—¿Estás descerebrada, _descerebrada_? —exclama Johanna, llegando hasta mí y haciéndose con mi mano. Al echarle un vistazo suelta un jadeo—. Mierda, te la puedes haber roto.

—¿Y qué más da? —Sollozo, apartándola de un empujón con la mano sana y dejándome caer con la espalda contra la pared—. No voy a disparar mi arco en ninguna batalla, así que, _¿qué más da?_

Johanna me lanza una mirada que podría fulminar al soldado más pintado.

—¡Pues sí que estamos bien con tu jodida autocompasión! —exclama, enfadada—. ¿Quieres que te haga el favor de rebanarte el cuello, chica en llamas? Oh, no, espera. Tengo una idea mejor —ladea la cabeza, mirándome, mientras el reproche destella en su mirada—. Hagamos un ritual público retransmitiendo tu inmolación en nombre de los Distritos oprimidos. ¿Te parece bien? Tus zánganos te pondrían de punta en blanco para la ocasión y…

—¡Cállate, joder! —grito, alargando la pierna para darle una patada. Ella, rápida, la bloquea con el brazo.

—Mejor será que reserves esa rabia para Snow.

—No me dejarán acercarme a él —los sollozos salen de mi pecho sin que pueda reprimirlos, y eso me hace sentir avergonzada. Me siento como una mierda.

—¡Oh, venga ya! No me jodas, chica en llamas. ¿Vas a enfurruñarte ahora porque no te dejan masacrar a tu némesis particular? —Johanna resopla y, tras unos segundos, se acerca y se hace con mi mano con una sorprendente delicadeza—. Venga, veamos si, oh, no lo quieran los dioses, tengo que amputar —alza una ceja antes de decir, muy seria—: Siempre podrían injertarte una plumita de sinsajo en el muñón.

Un jadeo de risa sale de mi boca atropelladamente, mezclado con los sollozos. Esto es delirante. Somos dos tributos supervivientes, cabreadas con el mundo, bastante jodidas y cada una tarada en mayor o menor grado.

Y allí estamos, sacándole jugo a la vida. ¿No es para partirse de risa?

Johanna examina con extremo cuidado mi mano. Tantea los huesos y se detiene ante mi respingo.

—¿Duele? —pregunta, levantando la mirada.

—Sí.

—Entonces, vamos bien —sentencia, satisfecha.

Lo que yo decía, para partirse la caja. Pasamos unos segundos en silencio. Los dedos de Johanna siguen tanteando con exquisita delicadeza mi mano. No sé por qué sigue haciéndolo, ya ha quedado claro que la tengo hecha polvo. La carne ha empezado a hincharse y la piel está levantada y enrojecida allí donde ha tenido lugar el impacto directo. Si finalmente está rota nada puede hacer.

Entonces hace algo que me deja enmudecida y con el corazón encogido. Sin dejar de sostener mi mano se gira hacia su derecha, hacia el exterior, y clava la mirada en la cortina de agua. Noto la súbita tensión que la agarrota y estoy a punto de preguntarle si pasa algo cuando veo que extiende un tembloroso brazo hacia la lluvia, con la palma de la mano ahuecada hacia arriba. Lo hace lentamente, como si temiera que el simple contacto con el líquido tuviera el terrible poder de deshacer su carne y sus huesos. Con los ojos como platos veo cómo mete la punta de los dedos en la cascada, con evidente temor, y cierra los ojos un instante, el mismo que dura el temblor que agita su cuerpo. Sin embargo, solo dura eso, apenas un segundo, porque entonces, con expresión resuelta, saca el resto de la mano y deja que la lluvia llene el cuenco improvisado. Después, con mucho cuidado de no derramarla, la coloca sobre mi mano herida y la deja caer, limpiando los regueros de sangre.

Estoy tan, _tan _conmocionada, que no sé qué decir. Johanna repite la operación varias veces, hasta que mis nudillos están limpios. Noto cómo tiembla, pero lo ha hecho. Johanna, por esta vez, ha vencido al terror.

—No eres ningún heraldo de muerte —musita de súbito, sin levantar la mirada, todavía con mi mano herida entre las suyas—. Eres el símbolo de la esperanza, Katniss. La que nos diste a todos con lo que hiciste.

Doy un nuevo respingo, pero esta vez no ha estado provocado por el dolor y no solo por la sorpresa de sus palabras. Cuando Johanna ha retirado sus manos creo haber sentido una leve caricia, sus dedos han seguido la línea de mi palma hasta la punta de los míos. Siento cómo un escalofrío recorre mi columna y algo ligero danza en la boca de mi estómago. No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente, _si es que ha ocurrido algo, _pero se me ha acelerado el corazón. Sentirme confusa se queda corto para lo que estoy sintiendo.

Sí, la vida puede ser _muy_ complicada.

Johanna se aparta y se desplaza hasta colocarse junto a mí con la espalda en la pared. Estamos pegadas hombro con hombro y rodilla con rodilla. Aturdida todavía por la electrizante sensación que perdura como un fantasma en la palma de mi mano, me estremezco de nuevo por la cercanía física. Cierro los ojos, ruborizada. Creo que es como si se hubiera activado algún interruptor emocional dentro de mí que se activa sin control.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, Johanna lo hace en voz baja.

—Vi lo que hiciste con Rue. Cómo la protegiste. Cómo la honraste cuando murió. Las flores.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Jamás podré olvidar a Rue.

—Todo el mundo lo vio —prosigue—. Y eso, chica en llamas —se gira hacia mí, con la mirada brillante—, es lo que nos devolvió la dignidad. _Tú_ lo hiciste.

Una lágrima cae sobre mi mejilla y niego con la cabeza.

—Pero hay tantos muertos… —susurro, acongojada.

Ella asiente y, por primera vez, permite que vea a la chica que debería haber sido si la crueldad no se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Hay compasión y hay certeza en su mirada.

—Sí, pero han muerto buscando algo mejor. Lo que el Capitolio ha hecho con todos nosotros ha sido una aberración. No sé hasta qué punto la vida puede llamarse así si solo te limitas a sobrevivir como una alimaña. Cómo podíamos seguir tolerando los Juegos. Todos esos niños —susurra, y esta vez es sobre la piel de su mejilla por la que se desliza una lágrima.

Sin pesar en lo que hago mi mano sana se mueve y toca la suya en un intento de consuelo. Cuando intento retirarla, pensando en que podría incomodarla, Johanna vuelve a sorprenderme. Con un rápido movimiento atrapa mis dedos y los envuelve entre los suyos. Noto enseguida la sacudida. En mí y en ella. En Johanna, sobre todo. Tras unos segundos, susurra:

—¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿Por qué me tiembla la mano?

Me doy cuenta de que es la izquierda la que envuelve mis dedos. Aquella que abre y cierra de forma compulsiva. Soy consciente, _extraordinariamente consciente_, de que su dedo pulgar acaricia la piel del dorso de mi mano. Lo soy de lo que eso me hace _sentir_.

Hago un silencioso gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, notando cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo, cada átomo, está enfocada en su tacto. Es como si todo a mi alrededor hubiese desaparecido. Cueva, lluvia, miedo, angustia. Y solo existiera esa delicada y simple caricia.

—Porque te perdí —su voz se ensombrece y un velo de congoja la tiñe de pesar—. Te solté. En la Cornucopia, cuando empezó a girar. Caíste al agua. Durante unos terribles segundos pensé que te habías ahogado. Todavía tengo pesadillas con ello. Te suelto, te ahogas, te pierdo.

Una vez más, Johanna me deja sin palabras. La explosión de sentimiento se expande por mi pecho como una llamarada. Si pudiera materializarse todo lo que siento, cómo me estoy sintiendo, lo sería. Sería una auténtica _chica en llamas_.

"Te pierdo". Sus dos últimas palabras son la clave. No se está refiriendo a una pérdida meramente física. Creo que es la clase de pérdida del que se sabe perteneciente a alguien. El vacío emocional que dejaría. Y lo creo porque descubro, en ese preciso instante, que es el mismo tipo de pérdida que sentiría yo si fuese a ella a la que perdiera. Cierro los ojos un instante cuando una cálida lanza de emoción aguijonea el centro de mi pecho. Pasan unos segundos. Ella me llama, muy bajito. "Katniss". Abro los ojos. Está girada hacia mí. Completo la visión de la Johanna que debería haber sido. Lo que hay en su mirada no puede tener otro nombre. Y sé, en el fondo de mi castigado corazón, que es exactamente el mismo que nombra el mío.

—No habría soportado perderte —susurra, mientras las líneas de sus labios se estremecen.

Es en ese momento cuando encuentro todas las respuestas. Cuando el sentimiento que había estado arrinconado bajo oleadas de negación y oscuridad, da un paso adelante. Ni Gale, ni Peeta.

_Johanna._

—Pero no pasó —susurro, clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

—No —replica en el mismo tono.

—Y estoy aquí.

—Sí, lo estamos las dos —hace una ligera pausa—. Lo que no sé es de qué modo.

Su boca sigue temblando y sus ojos adquieren un velo familiar. _Miedo_, de nuevo. Como el otro día en el bosque. Y, de golpe, lo comprendo. Comprendo el significado de ese miedo.

Me tiene miedo _a mí_. O, más exactamente, a desnudar sus sentimientos por mí. La que se revela es la que se coloca siempre en una situación vulnerable, ¿verdad?

Es demasiado. Lo que siento por dentro, lo que ella me hace sentir por fuera. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, tomando una profunda inspiración. Noto que intenta retirar su mano, quizás pensando en que lo que ha dicho, si ha sido comprendido, no tiene respuesta. Ni correspondencia.

Se equivoca.

Recupero con rapidez su mano, al tiempo que me giro levemente para que nuestros rostros estén encarados. Toco su piel. Soy yo ahora la que acaricia el dorso de su mano. Y ella la que tiene el color del fuego en sus ojos. No puedo usar la mano herida, así que ceso mis caricias y llevo la mano sana hasta su mejilla. La recorro con el dorso de dos dedos y los llevo hasta el límite de sus labios.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunto, con voz temblorosa—. ¿De lo que es y que es _por mí_?

Ella sonríe con timidez y no hay duda en su tajante gesto afirmativo. Pasan un par de segundos, durante los que las dos buceamos en nuestras respectivas miradas. Sé que he encontrado las respuestas en mí, pero, ¿y ella?

—Pero tú… —vacilo, no sabiendo cómo decirlo. Aunque solo hay una forma—. Tú _me odias_.

Johanna sonríe. Más bien es una mueca entre mortificada y de disculpa.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dice—. La protegida chica en llamas, el adorado Sinsajo, a la que hay que mantener viva a toda costa y por encima de lo que y quien sea. _Espera_ —me detiene, cuando nota que sus palabras me afectan—. He dicho "la chica en llamas", no Katniss —su voz se suaviza—. Katniss es una persona íntegra, valiente y noble. Y no la odio.

Parpadeo, tan turbada como emocionada.

—Pues me has tenido bastante confundida con ello —acierto a decir.

Ella sonríe.

—Suelo provocar esa sensación en la gente. Tómatelo como algo personal.

—Ya —sonrío a mi vez.

Noto el temblor que agita su boca. Seremos lo que somos, pero no podemos perder de vista que _también_, en el fondo, solo somos dos chicas que acaban de experimentar una perturbadora sacudida emocional.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunto.

Se lo piensa un momento.

—No de ello —dice finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No de lo que siento y por quién. No ahora, que lo he dicho en voz alta —hace una pausa—. Pero eso solo ha sido justo hasta el instante antes de que cogieras mi mano. Hasta ese momento pensaba que, si eras consciente de ello, me despreciarías.

—No lo habría hecho —digo rápidamente—. No lo hago.

Una fugaz sonrisa cruza su rostro.

—Lo sé —se alza brevemente de hombros—. _Ahora_ lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—No es miedo. No sé qué es exactamente —me lanza una indecisa mirada—. ¿Vértigo?

La comprendo a la perfección. Es justo lo que yo siento. Y también, por qué no, un poquito de miedo. Pánico, en realidad. Puede que hayamos encontrado respuestas, pero no sé si ambas somos conscientes de lo que eso significa realmente. Cómo nos afectará. Sobre todo, por lo que somos, por todo por lo que hemos pasado. Por quién soy yo, por quién es ella. No somos rosas, somos espinas. Estamos rotas. Nos han convertido en guiñapos emocionales. Por un instante, el pánico se hace fuerte y pienso, desalentada: "No sabré dártelo y tú no sabrás recibirlo".

—¿Katniss? —le escucho decir, vacilante. Creo que ha notado mi estremecimiento.

La miro. A su incertidumbre y al dolor que se agazapa tras ella. ¿Piensa acaso que voy a rechazarla? La idea de su dolor me duele y, en ese instante, ella prevalece sobre todo lo demás. Sobre mis dudas, sobre mi miedo.

Creo que solo hay una forma de hacer esto o nos pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida sin la respuesta definitiva.

—¿Lo deseas? —le pregunto, clavando mi mirada en la suya. A pesar de ser yo la que hace la pregunta, casi pierdo mi voz por el repunte de emoción.

Johanna no responde con palabras. Ya no es tiempo de ellas. El fuego se aviva en sus ojos en el mismo instante que recoge mi mano sana y la encierra en la suya, acunando ambas junto a su pecho con delicadeza. Me siento miserable cuando, durante una milésima de segundo, me sorprende su gesto. Sé dónde está el origen de esa sorpresa: he antepuesto lo que hasta ahora conozco de ella por encima de su derecho a la ternura, la calidez, el sentimiento. Por eso, cuando Johanna se inclina hacia mí, muy despacio, soy yo la que cierra la distancia llegando hasta ella. Hasta su boca. "Perdóname", le pido en silencio. Y "Sí", le estoy diciendo también. _Sí_ a lo que ambas sentimos.

Me pierdo en sus labios y pienso en qué momento, cómo o por qué empecé a sentir lo que sentía por ella. En qué momento, cómo o por qué tuve la inmensa suerte de ser correspondida.

Pronto dejo también de pensar. Tampoco es tiempo ya de hacerlo. Su boca es cálida, y tierna, y cuidadosa, y…

—Katniss… —susurra con urgencia, apartándose apenas unos milímetros de mis labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunto en el mismo tono. Siento un zarpazo en el corazón cuando leo la inseguridad y la incertidumbre de nuevo en su mirada.

—¿Y tú? _—_Pregunta, con un leve temblor—. _¿Por mí? _

Una oleada de pura ternura se hace con mi corazón. No estoy muerta, no he perdido mis sentimientos, no se han convertido en una pulpa corrupta. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, me siento _viva._ Sonrío y me inclino hasta tocar su frente con la mía, mientras libero el pulgar del cobijo de su mano y acaricio con él el nacimiento de su garganta. Noto cómo se estremece. El miedo se aleja. Tal vez _sí _haya una oportunidad.

—Sí, Johanna —digo, bajito, pero firme—. Por ti.

Y como el tiempo de pensar y de las palabras ya había pasado, retomo el nuevo lenguaje que ha reclamado su legítimo lugar. La beso hasta que siento que voy a hacerme una con la lluvia. Y sé que ella se siente igual, porque no hay modo de enmascarar lo que su cuerpo, sus suspiros y sus gemidos me dicen.

Sí, es ella. Y sí, es lo que siento. Lo que sentimos las dos.

Por ahora, es suficiente. En esa cueva, lejos del horror de ahí fuera. Lejos de guerras, conspiraciones, dolor y angustia. Somos solo ella y yo, y lo que sentimos.

Es suficiente.

Al menos, aquí y ahora.

**FIN**


End file.
